RPG2
by Reach
Summary: Continued from the last RPG


"Do you know where he's at?" Mark said starting to perk up. "Well sir not really" she said as she turned the corner. " I was wondering if you had spoken to him lately?" She takes a deep breath and holding afraid of what he might say. "I talked to him not more then 3 hours ago." Mark told her. "Why?" He asked afraid of bad news. " Well you see sir, Umm" pausing Laura tries to think of a truthful answer yet not to revealing. " Umm we were to have lunch today in the park and he never showed." Truthful to a point she thought. " Did he say anything when he called or anything strange happen?" As she waited at the stop sign biting her nail scared of what Dr. Sloan might say. Then pause was killing her. She was afraid he might have hung up the phone. " Dr. Sloan are you still there?" Oh my she thought what have I done? ******* Jesse came out of Steve room with 2 wet suits and went to find Mark. He walked into the kitchen and started talking not knowing he was on the phone. "Mark Neither Katie nor I can fit into these giant suits...." He stopped as he looked up at Mark who was on the phone. He sat on the counter and waited patiently for Mark to finish his conversation. ******* Charlie and Barbra walked out of the room, leaving Steve to make the call to his dad. Some of Ferris' alleged accomplices were in the main hall, watching their every move... Barbra cringed and sighed. 'Charlie, I need to get out of here!' She lowered her voice to a silent whisper, almost forcing him to read her lips. She turned her back to the goons and carried on: 'Charlie, we have to move on. That rookie is out on her own, she might panic and jeopardize this whole case. I want to find her AND I want to take Steve with me!" Ferris frowned at her, looked at his men and locked her in his arms, whispering something in her ear... Barbra nodded, freed herself from his embrace and walked back into the back room, to check on Steve. ******* "Yeah, I was just thinking about when Steve was little. I'm sorry. Anyway, back on the subject. He didn't call you or anything?" Mark asked suspiciously. If he was all right he would have called. ******* San Francisco Warehouse ---The back room. Barbra closed the door. She noticed Steve, silently musing. The cell phone in his left hand - fidgeting... Barbra knew that look. How often - as his rookie - had she noticed the 'fussed' twitch in his left cheek... She shook her thoughts, scared to show him her affection and wondered: "Any luck?" ******* "No sir he didn't." She thought what am I going to do. "DR. Sloan if you hear anything from Steve will you tell him I am all right and to call or met me at our place?" As she thought to her self what have we gotten ourselves in to this time. "Ok, I'll do that, and please keep me posted too. Thank you for calling. Bye." He said, hung up the phone and walked out on the deck to think. ******* Steve sighed as he continued to play with the phone's antenna. "Nope, I couldn't get through. The line was busy. I really need to talk to Dad, he has to be worried." Steve rubbed his temples, then grinned at Barbra. "Got any headache medicine on you?" She handed him two Aleve's, which he swallowed quickly. Then he tried his house again... the line was still busy. Steve hung up yet again, then had another thought. Maybe if he could get through to Jesse, he could get word to Mark that Steve was okay. Steve quickly punched in Jesse's cellular phone number. "C'mon, Jess, answer," Steve muttered impatiently. Then he heard his friend's familiar voice saying hello. "Jess, you know who this is. I need you to tell Dad that I am okay for right now, and I will try to get in touch with him as soon as possible. Can you do that?" "Steve!" Jesse said excitedly and let out a breath of air to indicate he was worried. "I'm glad your all right." Jesse motioned towards mark. "I'm at your dad's house and he's right here, wanna talk to him?" Barbra noticed the relief on Steve's face. "I called him earlier, he know you are ok!" she gave him a smile and a wink as she noticed him holding the line. "Say hi to him, will you? I'm getting you out of here! I'll be right back." Med. student Harlan sighed as she looked back on Lt. Sloan and left the room, again. Her mind was desperately trying to find a way out for her and Steve. "Hey you!" She called one of the guards in the hall. "Where is your boss?" The goon looked at her in contempt, and shrugged: "How am I supposed to know?" "Well, you'd better go find him. Sloan is dying!" "WHAT?" "Find him!" she yelled and saw the man sprint out the door. Barbra rushed back into the back room, snatched the cell phone from Steve and bit at him. "Get down now and play dead! Or I'll have to hit you..." The line was still open and she ordered: "Jesse? I need a way out of here. Have our 'Community Bay' colleagues send over their chopper. I need to get us out of here NOW!" Barbra didn't stop to check if the person on the other side was Jesse or not. She gave out the exact location. Hit the red button on the cell phone and threw a glass of water in Steve's vexed face. "Sorry - you got to look, like you got cold sweat. Now close your eyes... And - Trust me!" At that moment the door swung open and Ferris walked in, followed by his flunkies. Her eyes shot at him. "Sloan is dying. Damn you Ferris, you got too far with him. The chopper is on the way, I called it in. You want to stay out on the streets? OK, fine with me. Just get your men and operation out of here, NOW. Sloan is a loose end for you, anyhow. Only thing he can do for you, is get you to jail!" ... "Move! I'll tell the cops. I found him here by accident." 

******* Jesse heard a click. he hung up his cell phone and then punched in the numbers to 'Community Bay' after looking for it in the phone book. A main desk person "Hi get one of your choppers to the location where Lt. Steve Sloan was going, thanks." Jesse hung up the phone and went out to Mark. "Steve Just called, he said that he is ok and that he is ok and not to worry. When I was coming to give you the phone another girl, I think it was barbra. She said to call Community bay and get a chopper over there. so I did." "You did?" Mark said starting to perk up. "Then let's get over there and meet them when they arrive. AMANDA, SUSAN, KATIE come up here for a minute." He yelled down the steps. 

******* (S.F. the warehouse) Ferris ordered his men out and told them to take some of the goods. He took Barbra's arm and hissed at her: "What do you mean he is dying? He was fine when I left you. What did you do to him? "He looked at Steve's 'sweaty' face and shook his head... "Harlan, you are a pain in the..." "Will you GO now? "she yelled at him so that his men could hear, and she whispered: "I'll be okay, don't worry, I'll call you!" Ferris ran out of the room, got into his Jeep and sped off... The sound of a chopper closed in on the building. Barbra touched Steve's arm and told him: "It's Okay, you can move again..." The look in Lt. Sloan's eyes told her he was NOT happy. He was yelling at her without speaking a word! Barbra got all defensive and beat him to it. "Don't give me that look, Sloan! You know why I did this! And don't tell me I'm irresponsible... Don't even try to convince me that I will be arrested for this! I know... And yes I know somebody else may need this helicopter right now, but..." ******* 

The three of them came running up the steps. "What's wrong?" Susan asked out of breathe. Amanda was right on the heels of Susan's shoes. "Mark, are you okay? What's going on Jesse?" "Yeah, what's going on?" Katie echoed Susan's question, very curious. 

"Steve just called and he is ok. Then someone else got on I think it was barbra and she said get a communtity chopper to where Steve is. Whose drivin? Cause we all can't fit in my car. "I'll drive," Amanda volunteered, "Mark, you're in no condition to drive, so don't even try to get us to go for it. It will be a little bit of a tight squeeze, but we'll manage." 


End file.
